Kaguya Hakuto
Kaguya Hakuto is a Jounin, Council Member of Sunagakure, and member of the Kaguya Clan. Appearance Hakuto is a young man of fairly tall stature and a lean muscular build. His deeply tanned skin speaks to the years his clan has spent living in the desert under the harsh sun. Hakuto has dark hair and amber eyes, above which are the two trademark tattoos of the Kaguya Clan. Usually seen with a smirk on his face and a cigarette pursed between his lips, Hakuto generally gives off an aura of approachability. For the most part Hakuto is seen wearing traditional Kaguya garb. A baggy robe of white or beige and standard shinobi pants and boots. Since being promoted to Chunin, he is more often seen wearing a vest over his beige robe. Upon reaching jounin and donning the black-sleeved vest, Hakuto changed his undergarb to be a black robe to match the rest of his new asthetic. Hakuto has aged quite well over the years, but is often seen with a short stubble to accompany the rest of his gruff appearance. When engaged in battle, Hakuto’s primal instincts seem to take over. In the excitement of battle two small horns can be seen protruding from his forehead, a trait that has been pointed out and often questioned by his peers. Personality Hakuto spent most of his adolescent years in his grandfather's forge and thus picked up his sense of humor and sarcasm. He's known to be somewhat brash and can come off as uncaring, but is ultimately loyal to his village and friends. Hakuto spends most of his waking hours training, attending missions, or just generally being a shit disturber. He values his strength above his other features, but has learnt to appreciate other qualities in his friends. Due to having been trained by his grandfather, Hakuto is easily excited at the prospect of looking at another craftsman’s work. His passion for smithing comes second only to his passion for battle and it shows when he’ll drop whatever he’s doing to take a look at a new blade. Background Being from the Kaguya clan, Hakuto was born in Wind Country and easily fit in within Sunagakure. At some point in his family’s past, his father Haki had a falling out with his grandfather Hisato and thus was conflicted about where to spend his time. Luckily his mother Rikuta was encouraging and guided him to spend time with both of the men in his life. Almost all of his time with his father was spent training to become a valuable member of the Kaguya clan and Hakuto was able to easily pick of and learn his clan’s bone manipulation. Over time he also learnt that he had a natural affinity for the earth nature and began training in that as well. With a no nonsense look on training and a hard regiment, Hakuto was able to build up the speed and agility of a shinobi through his father’s tutelage. While with his grandfather in the forge, Hakuto began by following him around and watch as the old man hammered away at pieces of metal and rolled through packs upon packs of cigarettes. Over time, Hakuto was taught the trade and began making his own weapons. Though he isn’t as capable as Hisato in practice, Hakuto has the entirety of his grandfather’s knowledge when it comes to the art. At some point during this time, the habit of smoking was picked up along with a laid-back sense of humor and a love for his friends. Along with personality traits, Hakuto built his body into a wall of muscle through an apprenticeship under his grandfather. Category:Suna Characters Category:Kaguya Characters